


I'm All Yours

by MarianaBarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianaBarton/pseuds/MarianaBarton
Summary: Pietro didn’t die in Age of Ultron. He and Wanda decided to join the Avengers at the end of the battle against Ultron.Clint almost got shot but Pietro managed to save him and the boy without getting killed.





	1. Chapter 1

The battle against Ultron took a heavy toll on the team.

The Avengers managed to defeat the deadly robot and its army but not without ruthless consequences. A part of Sokovia got destroyed and many civilians perished amid the fight. The blood of that innocent people would never leave the heroes’ hands nor their conscience.

But they had to move on. Saving everyone was not always possible. The best they could do was to move on and focus on the next missions. There would always be people needing saving and as long as they did their best, their job was done.

After finishing their duty, the team got back together to the Avengers Compound in the SHIELD helicarrier.

The team was pretty shaken up, most of them was silent. They could rest for the first time in a week, ever since Ultron first appeared and stroke.

Wanda and Pietro were sitting in a corner. Wanda had her hands intertwined in her lap and was looking at them, staying in that position for most of the ride.

Pietro was sitting opposite her and kept sending glares at her direction. He worried about his sister. They both had seen too much during that period and he was afraid for her.

Steve and Natasha were sitting next to each other. The Russian had rested her head against his shoulder and the two were holding hands.

In one of the times Wanda lifted her head she noticed the two and smiled weakly. She knew the two Avengers were a couple, having noticed that when she messed with their minds.

Wanda regretted profoundly what she did to the team. She promised herself she would do the best she could to repay them. The witch knew she had found a home for her and Pietro and people on whom they could rely.

She recalled fondly the conversation she had with Clint Barton. He had made her feel like she was an Avenger. Finally, she had a place where she belonged.

After a couple of hours, Maria Hill came to the group and informed the landing was close.

Wanda felt a nervous feeling in her stomach. Before departing, the Avengers had told the twins they could stay with them. They were welcome to the team. Their powers were valuable and the Avengers as well SHIELD would help them control said powers and know them better.

It didn’t take a very long talk for the twins to decide to join them. They simply exchanged a look that confirmed the wish to become part of the team of heroes.

After they landed, Steve Rogers gathered the team together for a post-mission quick meeting.

“Alright, everyone, meet me in the conference room in 10. We got some stuff to discuss and then we can finally get some rest.” He nodded at the twins and smiled confidently at them.

Natasha and Clint approached Wanda and Pietro to help them fit in and find a place for them in the facility.

“Before we go to the meeting, Clint and I can show you your bedrooms.”

Wanda looked apprehensively to Pietro. He held her hand and squeezed it for reassurance and spoke: “Bedrooms? Plural? Hm, Wanda and I would like to be assigned the same bedroom. If that’s possible. We would like to stick together.”

Natasha exchanged a look with Clint who shrugged dismissively.

“Alright, that can be done.” The archer replied.

“But I don’t think there’s any bedroom in the hq with two beds.” Natasha added.

Wanda let go of Pietro’s hand and whispered something to him in Sokovian. He replied and for a minute or so the two kept a conversation in the eastern European language, which none of Clint or Natasha understood.

Finally, the twins faced the two spies. Pietro talked first.

“My sister and I have something to say to you. We trust you two, so you deserve to know this. You’re probably going to think we’re weird and that this is extremely wrong. Trust us, we’ve heard that before many many times. So, we know what you’ll think.”

Natasha frowned. “What is it?”

Wanda rubbed the back of her neck. “Pietro and I are more than siblings. Our connection goes way deeper than that.” She looked at her brother for emotional support and he nodded, letting her know everything was ok and she could continue. “We also have a romantic involvement.”

“So, you’re dating your sister? Man, that’s fucked up.” Clint said. Natasha slapped his arm and shot him a cold look that let him know that he should stay quiet.

Natasha then smiled at the twins. “There’s nothing to worry about. Clint and I will keep that a secret, if that’s your wish and we won’t judge you. Now let’s go to your room before we have to meet Cap.”

The four walked to the room to be given to the twins.

After a few time they had to go to the meeting room. The discussion with Steve took only around 20 minutes and the Avengers could finally get some deserving rest.

Thor and Tony said goodbye to the time temporarily as the Asgardian had some issues to treat in his realm and Tony was going home to his girlfriend Pepper.

Tony spent most of the time with Pepper in New York. It irritated Steve profoundly as the soldier thought Tony should spend more time with the team to train and get properly ready for the missions ahead.

Natasha joked with him many times because of that, claiming Steve was only feeling jealous about Pepper. Steve would blush and tell Natasha he was in love with her and not with Tony.

 After the meeting, Natasha was heading to her quarter and Clint grabbed her arm and pushed her to a corner where no one would see them.

“ _Ty idiot_ , what are you doing?” She spat angrily at him.

“Hey, Widow, chill. I just wanna talk. What was that before the meeting?”

She sighed and combed Clint’s hair with her fingers. “ _Moy yastreb_ , let Wanda and Pietro. They seem happy, that’s all that matter. You don’t know what they saw throughout their life. Since childhood all they had were each other. It’s not our place to judge their life choices. It may be strange to you, but if it works for them that’s all that matters.”

Clint looked appalled at her. “You… Tasha, we’re talking about incest here.”

“So? Let them be. They’re good kids. They trust us, Clint. They’re great assets for the team. And I’ve seen how you look at them, especially Wanda. You care about them.”

Clint lowered his eyes. “Yeah, I guess. You’re right. Fine, I’ll drop it.”

She smiled at him and pecked his cheek. “Good.”

“I miss you; you know?”

“Clint, we can’t do this. I’m in love with Steve.”

“I know you are. He’s a good man. He deserves you. You deserve each other and to be happy.”

Natasha grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. “You’re my best friend, Clint. You know that. I love you.”

Clint pulled away, his eyes shining with tears. “I love you too, Tash. You’re my best friend too.”

“Steve is going to DC next weekend. We could go to your place in Bed-Stuy. Just the two of us. Things are not changing between us just because I’m with Steve.”

“Ok. That idea is good.” Clint smiled weakly and sniffed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

* * *

 

Pietro and Wanda were settling in their new bedroom. It was 6 pm and they were unpacking in silent.

“It was a good idea telling Clint and Natasha about us.” – Wanda said.

Her brother was putting his folded clothes in the closet absentmindedly. “Yeah, I agree, sis.”

After settling in, Wanda sit on the bed. “Pietro...”

“Yeah.”

“Come here.”

“What do you want? I’m busy here, you know?”

“I miss you.”

Pietro looked at her and shook his head, going to sit beside her.

Wanda grabbed his face and kissed him. At first the kisses were tender, but shortly after they became violent, their tongues were pushing inside each other’s mouths, fighting for dominance.

“Hmm, Wanda, I missed you so much.” He lied in bed taking his sister with him. Wanda sat on top of him and began rubbing circles on his clothed chest.

“During all these days all I wanted was kiss you and feel you against me.”

“Oh baby, me too. You’re so beautiful, Wanda. I feel rage just thinking they almost took you from me. But I would never let them do that, you know? They could never take you from me. You’re mine and I’m yours.” He grabbed her both hands and held them tightly.

Wanda grinned and lowered herself, pecking his lips lovingly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. You’re my world. My everything.” He said this while brushing a lock of her hair and tucking it behind her ear.

Wanda bit her lip and chuckled at the affectionate touch of her brother.

She kissed him again, putting her tongue inside his mouth and licking the inside of it. Pietro began moaning and felt his jeans tight. He felt an erection growing and a sudden desire and need grew inside him. He needed to have sex with his sister. To fill her with his sweet release and make her scream with pleasure.

Pietro grabbed Wanda’s ass and squeezed it. Afterwards, he separated from her and grabbed her boobs. He helped her take her shirt away and then her bra was also on the floor and his tongue was circling one of her nipples, while he caressed the other with his hand.

Wanda began moaning, louder and louder.

“Baby, quiet. I’m scared they’ll hear us.”

Wanda laughed. “Pietro, please. All these rooms are soundproof. Besides, even if they were not, I don’t care.” She lowered her voice. “I need you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me with every single piece of will you have inside you. I want your delicious and huge cock inside my tight pussy. I want you to make me scream like I'm a prostitute. I will cum around your cock and after a while you’ll come inside me too.”

Pietro mind went blank after this statement and he kept working on her boobs like before. The witch kept screaming and screaming. After a while, Pietro shoved her, so she was laying in bed and trailed kisses from her chest to her navel.

Wanda was giggling. Her skin was flustered and hot with arousal.

Pietro unbuttoned her jeans and Wanda helped him take them off until they were thrown to the side of the room in some part of the floor. Then he smirked at her sister and began biting and kissing her sweet spot through her panties, which were already soaking wet.

He licked her through the fabric.

“Hmm, sis, you’re so wet. So delicious. Your beautiful pussy, all mine and wet.”

Wanda began moving her arms frantically, trying to remove her panties. She needed to feel his touch in her skin.

Pietro took them and shove them to the floor, next to her already discarded clothes.

He smiled one last time at her and buried his face on her pussy, licking her folds and her nub. He worked on her clitoris with his tongue, first slowly, and then fast and Wanda was panting and screaming.

“Pietro, hmm, oh my God, Pietro please. Oh God, eat me. Yeah, baby, eat me like that. Oh” She kept moaning and moaning.

Pietro kept licking her, alternating with some bites and kisses. He then wrapped his lips around her clit and began sucking which caused her to tremble and scream even louder. He knew she was close to orgasm. She always came quickly when he ate her out.

He kept licking and sucking her folds and then shoved his tongue inside her hole and licked her inside. Pietro felt her walls clench around his tongue, and he drank on her juices that were dripping out of her cunt. He was delighted to feel her juice on his mouth and swallow it. Pietro loved his sister’s taste.

He then moved his tongue out of her hole and returned to licking her folds and her clitoris. Pietro penetrated her with one finger, stretching her pussy and she moaned at the feeling of him inside her.

“Oh God. Please, Pietro. Oh, please, that feels so good. Oh yeah, baby. One more finger please. Fill my pussy.”

He smiled against her pussy and put another finger, fucking her with his index and middle finger. He fastened the pace, which made her scream louder and louder. He felt her so close to her climax and kept eating her and finger fucking her.

After a while, Wanda’s walls began to tight around his fingers and her breathing became erratic and her legs shaking, and Pietro knew for sure she was about to come.

“Pietro, I’m gonna come, oh I’m so close. OOOOHHHHHH”

She came with a loud scream, her whole body shaking with the release of pleasure. Pietro licked her through her orgasm until she pulled him away.

“No.” She was panting. “Too sensitive now.”

Pietro laughed and laid beside her, kissing her forehead and holding her against him, so they were spooning.

They didn’t speak for around a minute, Wanda catching her breath and coming from her high.

“Hmm, it was good.”

“I agree sis. I missed this.” He kissed her hair and buried his face on the crook of her neck. “I don’t wanna be away from you again. I wanna sleep beside you every night. Having you fall asleep in my arms and making love to you every day. You’re so beautiful.”

Wanda smiled and turned so she was facing him. “Me too.” She traced patterns on his face with her fingers. Around his lips, and eyes. He closed his eyes when he felt her touch. “I promise you; we’ll have this every day. You’re my brother and the love of my life. You’re all I want and need.”

Pietro smiled and kissed her passionately. He rested his forehead against her.

After a while, Wanda stroked his dick, making him groan. The head was already dripping pre-cum and he moaned when she touched it with her thumb, spreading the sweet liquid all over his shaft.

“You’re so hard, baby. Is this for me?”

“Yes, Wanda. My cock is all yours. Fuck, I need your mouth around it. Please, suck me, sis.”

Wanda went down and put his entire shaft in her mouth. She moaned when she felt the sweet taste of his cock and of the pre-cum. She sucked him fast, as he liked the most, while squeezing his balls.

She then trailed kisses through his entire size and then sucked his balls as well, which made him groan loud.

“Wanda, I’m close. I can’t last long. Oh God, I missed you so much.”

Wanda sucked him even faster and after a while she felt him tremble beside her and his dick shot warm milk inside her mouth. She swallowed all of his milk, while he was moaning. She missed his sweet taste. She loved drinking his cum.

He was breathing unevenly, and she kissed him and then laid her head against his chest.

He wrapped an arm around her waist possessively and began drifting off slowly. His breathing and the beating of his heart against her ear also lulled her to sleep.

The two were in an urgent need of a good night of sleep so they decided to take the rest of the night off, not caring about dinner time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I haven't updated in a while but I haven't forgotten about this fic and will keep uploading it in the next month. Thanks for all of you who read it and are still following it. xx

Wanda was having dinner with her family. The twins were laughing along their parents, telling them stories of their day before in school. Sokovia was a poor country. A big part of its population had a rough life, struggling every day to get what they needed.

The Maximoff family was not an exception. The adults worked hard to provide the best life they could to their children. Even though they didn’t have much money, they managed to be happy. Wanda and Pietro had all they needed to have a good comfortable life.

Sokovia was also at war. The Eastern European country had been involved in an almost constant civil war since its date of independence.

The missile came fast. One second the Maximoffs were laughing, the other there was only darkness. Dust covering the almost entirety of the house, pain surrounding Wanda. She heard her brother scream. He was shouting for their parents. Pietro was yelling her name.

Wanda was frozen. She was hidden behind the kitchen table, trying to protect herself. She could not find the strength or the energy to move or speak. Her brain had stopped working. Suddenly she noticed what was in front of her. A missile. Its colour was grey and had written along it “Stark Industries”.

The missile never blew up. For hours, Wanda couldn’t tell how many, she stood there, listening to her brother cry, while waiting for the bomb to explode. It never did. Hours later, a rescue team came and took the siblings from the house. Their parents had perished. Wanda felt lost. She felt her brother wrap an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

  
“AAAHHHHHHHH” Wanda woke up startled. It was a nightmare. She’d grown accustomed to them. Bad dreams were nothing new to her or her brother since the day when they lost their parents.

She turned in the bed and looked to the side, to the clock standing on the bedside table of the bedroom. It was still dark. _00:30._

Pietro was sleeping with one arm wrapped around her waist. Wanda felt herself get calmer by looking at her brother. She chuckled mentally. Calling Pietro only her brother was unjust, given the deep connection they shared. Their romantic involvement had begun around 1 year and a half ago. The evolution of their relationship was slow and natural. The two had always had a different brother and sister relationship.

They shared an almost telepathic connection. The first time they kissed was intimate and the twins knew it was the right for them. They knew their relationship took an important step that day.

Wanda caressed the arm that was snaked around her waist with circling movements, up and down. Then, she buried her fingers in his hair brushing it.

Pietro hummed in his sleep and moved slightly tightening his grip around his sister’s waist. Wanda smiled and kissed his forehead. She then pressed their foreheads together. Her brother squeezed her waist briefly and woke up. “Wanda?” He said with a hoarse voice after blinking a few times.

“I’m sorry, I woke you.” Wanda buried her head on Pietro’s shoulder and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“No, baby, don’t worry.” Pietro stroked the witch’s hair. “Why aren’t you sleeping, hm?” He took her face in his hand and kissed the tip of her nose, stroking her cheeks with his long fingers.

Wanda whispered. “I had a nightmare.” Pietro sighed and kissed her forehead, staying silent, waiting for his sister to continue. He never pressed her to talk about her bad dreams or the past traumas. He was there for her, like she was there for him. Whenever they wanted to share with the other, they would.

“We were there, in Sokovia. Mom and dad were there. And suddenly they were not. They…” Her voice broke down in the end and Wanda began crying.

“Shh, sis, it’s ok. I’m here Wanda. Everything is fine.” He took Wanda and held her, soothing her, drawing patterns in her back with his hand, rocking her back and forth to try to calm her. 

“Pietro...” Wanda was sobbing. “I’m sorry.”

“Wanda, what are you apologizing for? It’s ok, sweetheart. It’s ok. I hate seeing you like this. I feel so helpless. I just wanna take the pain from you and make you feel better. Want you to be happy.”

“I’m happy Pietro.” Wanda sniffed and took Pietro’s hand and kissed it softly. “You’re with me. I’m happy because I have you.”


End file.
